Mission impossible pour Lukanette
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: [OS cadeau pour Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste] - Je veux organiser une fête exceptionnelle, le genre qui dure toute une journée et qui sera inoubliable. Tu veux bien m'aider à l'organiser ? - Oui, bien sûr ! Tu veux faire ça quand ? - Demain.


_**Note de l'auteur :** Ce texte est dédicacé à **Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste**, à qui je souhaite au passage un excellent anniversaire ! Je m'y suis prise un peu tard pour l'écrire, mais au moins, la situation du "Je veux lui écrire un truc chouette mais j'ai moins de 36 heures déjà overbookées devant moi" m'a donné le plot ? Donc voilà, j'ai relu trois fois ton dernier post de préférences du Secret Santa, deux fois ton recueil "Parisien", j'ai revu l'extrait de la rencontre entre Luka et Marinette, et je me suis dit "Ouais, ça va le faire". Je suis consciente que c'est écrit très à l'arrache, que ça aurait certainement pu être mieux avec plus de temps, mais j'espère quand même que ça te plaira ! _

_Je remercie également énoooormément les membres du Forum Francophone, à savoir **Aqualys**, **Ahélya**, **Leo Poldine**, **Oceanna** et **Alixe**, qui, en plus de m'encourager, m'ont grandement aidée avec des leçons de géographie parisienne (le tout en répétant : "OK donc Misty, tu trouves normal d'écrire 4000 mots en 36 heures avec un boulot, des RDV et une famille autour... C'est un compliment, mais t'es un monstre"). Merci à vous les filles ! :D_

_ENJOY !_

* * *

_**03 septembre – 7h55 (H-24)**_

Marinette franchit en courant les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la grille du collège et jeta un œil à sa montre. Huit heures moins cinq. Elle n'était pas en retard ! Pour une fois, elle avait même cinq minutes d'avance. Elle ralentit et s'apprêtait à franchir le portail avec la fierté des personnes ayant réussi un objectif important pour la première fois depuis un mois, quand une voix l'arrêta :

\- Eh, Marinette !

Elle se figea et se retourna. Elle connaissait cette voix. Seulement, c'était la dernière qu'elle s'attendait à entendre devant son collège.

\- Luka ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je veux dire, c'est un plaisir, hein mais… Ton lycée n'est pas à l'autre bout de la ville ?

\- Je ne commence qu'à neuf heures. Et il fallait que je te parle. J'ai… Un énorme service à te demander.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Voilà, je… Je voudrais organiser une fête. Pour une fille géniale qui le mérite cent fois. Une fille qui est tellement exceptionnelle qu'elle mérite une fête aussi exceptionnelle qu'elle. Le genre de fête qui dure sur une journée entière, du petit-déjeuner jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse noir le soir et que plus personne ne tienne debout. Le genre que personne ne pourra jamais oublier. Mais… Je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour tout organiser. Tu accepterais de me filer un coup de main ?

Marinette soupira de soulagement. A quoi s'était-elle attendu, en fait ? Probablement à bien pire vu l'air anxieux et désespéré de Luka.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! accepta-t-elle. Tu veux la faire quand, cette fête ?

\- Demain.

\- DEMAIN ? s'écria-t-elle.

Son cerveau s'activa à toute vitesse, réfléchissant à tout ce que ça impliquait, tout ce qu'il faudrait préparer, organiser, trouver d'ici là. Plus calmement, elle reprit :

\- Demain, mais… Tu réalises que c'est compliqué ? Je veux dire, si on avait eu la journée entière pourquoi pas, mais j'ai cours et toi aussi et…

\- C'est bien pour ça que j'ai besoin d'aide, confirma Luka, paraissant plus désespéré que jamais. Tu es la seule personne qui affronte tout de front avec le sourire et sans jamais te démoraliser. Je donnerai moi aussi tout ce que j'ai, je te le promets, mais… Si une personne dans Paris est capable de réaliser ça, c'est bien toi.

* * *

_**03 septembre – 10h (H-22)**_

Marinette hasarda une oreille vers le cours de Mme Bustier pour continuer à suivre vaguement, avant de replonger son regard sur la liste posée à côté de son cahier de français. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté d'aider Luka ? Son projet était désespéré. S'ils avaient eu deux ou trois jours, ils auraient eu une chance. Si Luka avait voulu inviter quelques-uns de ses amis autour d'un bon repas pour marquer le coup, aussi. Mais une énorme fête en 24h ? Elle reposa son crayon en soupirant de découragement. Elle tenta de se reconcentrer sur le cours de français, mais à la place, elle entendit la voix de Luka résonner dans sa tête. _Je sais que ça paraît dingue. Tous les ans, je lui prépare un truc sensationnel et cette année… Je voyais bien la date se rapprocher, mais je me disais qu'un resto avec elle, ou même une soirée tous les deux à regarder ses films préférés, ça ferait l'affaire. Mais maintenant que c'est aussi proche… Je me sens un peu naze de n'avoir rien d'autre à lui proposer. C'est juste que ma vie était tellement débordée en ce moment que j'ai pas pris le temps d'y penser, et maintenant je suis désemparé, désespéré mais je veux lui faire plaisir quand même…_

Elle l'avait arrêté à ce moment-là. Elle-même savait trop bien ce que c'était de ne pas avoir le temps de préparer quelque chose, jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop tard et qu'on le regrette. Elle aurait été dans la pire des galères l'an dernier pour le Jour des Héros si tous ses amis ne l'avaient pas aidée à honorer sa promesse, et, maintenant que les situations étaient inversées, elle se devait de faire son possible pour aider Luka. Pas seulement pour ses yeux azurs dans lesquels elle pourrait se perdre pendant des heures, ni pour sa gentillesse naturelle qui faisait qu'elle se sentait si bien avec lui, ni pour sa douceur, sa patience, ou son art de tout exprimer aussi merveilleusement avec sa guitare. Non, pour rien de tout ça. Juste parce que c'était un ami. Elle reprit une brève inspiration et s'empara à nouveau de son stylo.

* * *

_**03 septembre – 12h (H-20)**_

Adrien consulta la liste mise à jour par Marinette et déclara :

\- On s'en tire pas si mal. Luka fait la plus grosse partie du boulot. Tu as invité tout le monde tout à l'heure à la récréation, on a le jardin de ses grands-parents à Neuilly pour faire ça… Son idée n'était peut-être pas si désespérée que ça !

Marinette ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le calme d'Adrien. Quand elle l'avait invité, il s'était étonné de sa détermination devant un tel challenge et avait proposé de l'aider. Ils avaient encore une demi-heure avant le repas et s'étaient réfugiés dans le CDI où Marinette lui avait exposé en chuchotant l'avancée de ses préparatifs.

\- Tu as vu la météo de demain ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Le temps est assez gris. Comme aujourd'hui, et possiblement avec la même bruine. On fait quoi, s'il pleut ?

Adrien réfléchit quelques secondes avant de conclure :

\- Je crois que le père de Chloé a une tonnelle qu'il met parfois dans le jardin de la mairie pour ses réceptions. Vu ce que Luka t'a dit sur le jardin de ses grands-parents, ça devrait passer sans problèmes. Je lui demanderai si on a moyen de l'emprunter et de la faire amener là-bas.

\- Ce serait super ! s'enthousiasma Marinette. Ça ne posera pas de souci pour que tu viennes ?

\- Mon père semble d'accord. Il m'a juste demandé où c'était avant d'accepter. Je crois qu'il a des partenaires d'affaire qui travaillent à Neuilly dans le même quartier, il a dû juger le lieu fréquentable. Visiblement… On était mal partis et mal organisés, mais on a de la chance ? Ça va le faire, je suis sûr !

Le sourire de Marinette s'élargit et, pour la première fois depuis le matin même, elle sentit la pression sur ses épaules s'alléger un peu. Adrien avait cette espèce de force tranquille, cette capacité à tout relativiser qui avait charmé Marinette plus que tout le reste. Cette assurance que tout se passerait bien tant qu'elle resterait à ses côtés, cette tranquillité de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre parviendrait à gérer ce qui, elle-même, lui échapperait. Où avait-elle déjà ressenti ce sentiment ? Avec qui d'autre ? Elle ne s'attarda pas sur la question. Adrien était confiant et lui assurait que ce projet était complètement possible. Ça lui suffisait.

* * *

_**03 septembre – 13h (H-19)**_

Marinette s'adossa au mur à côté duquel elle s'était assise et s'autorisa un long bâillement en vérifiant les SMS échangés avec Luka. A priori, elle ne pouvait pas avancer plus tant qu'elle ne sortirait pas de cours, et tout semblait prêt pour ce moment où ils pourraient attaquer sérieusement les préparatifs. Une ombre passa devant elle, masquant le fin rayon de soleil qui peinait à transpercer les nuages, mais elle ne leva pas les yeux quand elle entendit la voix de Mylène lancer :

\- C'est trop cool que vous puissiez dormir à la maison toutes les deux ce soir ! On devrait bien s'amuser !

Les ombres disparurent rapidement, autant parce que les filles s'éloignaient qu'à cause du nuage noir qui était revenu masquer le soleil. Elle esquissa pourtant un sourire. Cela aurait paru louche si Mylène s'était éclipsée pour venir parler exclusivement à Marinette. Alors elle s'était débrouillée pour la tenir informée sans que les deux autres filles ne soupçonnent rien. D'un geste, elle envoya un SMS à Luka. Trois émoticones. Une rose. Un bandana. Un pouce levé. Ça suffirait. C'était la dernière confirmation qu'il leur manquait pour passer à la phase suivante des préparatifs. Elle savait qu'il comprendrait.

* * *

_**03 septembre – 17h (H-15)**_

Marinette et Adrien atteignirent le portail du collège à peine une minute après la sonnerie de la cloche. Luka était déjà là, semblant les attendre.

\- C'est quoi, tes horaires de lycée, pour que tu arrives à commencer après et finir avant nous ? s'étonna Adrien.

\- J'ai pris quelques libertés aujourd'hui, c'est pour la bonne cause.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture devant laquelle le garde du corps d'Adrien les attendait.

\- Mon père vous a prévenu ? demanda Adrien. On doit passer récupérer un Drive et aller chez les grands-parents de Luka, à Neuilly. Nathalie reviendra me chercher à 21h.

Le garde du corps ne répondit qu'un grognement, mais ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture pour laisser Adrien, Marinette et Luka s'y engouffrer avant de s'installer au volant et de prendre la direction opposée à celle du manoir Agreste. Adrien ne put s'empêcher de se demander d'où venait ce coup de chance, cette autorisation de son père de les aider à organiser l'événement. Sa dernière prestation de piano qui avait paru le satisfaire ? Les essayages et défilés qu'il lui avait imposés presque chaque soir ses derniers temps ? Juste de la chance ? Peu importe. Cela leur donnait une unique chance de s'en sortir et de parvenir à tout arranger, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

_**03 septembre – 19h (H-11)**_

Marinette ferma les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde pour savourer les notes de guitare qui s'échappaient du garage. Pendant la journée, Luka avait composé une chanson qu'il espérait pouvoir chanter pour la fête le lendemain. Marinette avait spontanément proposé que les membres des Kitty Section disponibles – Luka, Ivan et Adrien – en profitent pour répéter. Alya, Nino, Kim, Alix et Max les avaient rejoints et ils étaient largement assez pour monter la tonnelle que Chloé avait fait livrer directement ici. Alya finissait d'aligner les poteaux pour la soutenir pendant que Marinette et Kim déballaient la toile qui servirait de toit. Marinette étouffa un bâillement et elle sentit la bâche lui échapper violemment des mains. Elle se précipita mais Alix et Max avaient réussi à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'envole.

\- Désolée ! Je faisais pas attention, heureusement que vous étiez là…

\- C'est pas de ta faute, Marinette. Il commence à y avoir de sacrés bourrasques.

Marinette leva les yeux vers le ciel. Si, au début de la journée, il avait été gris clair, il était cette fois clairement noir et même les poteaux dressés par Alya tanguaient sous l'effet des rafales de vent de plus en plus fortes.

\- C'est pas vrai… souffla-t-elle.

* * *

_**03 septembre – 20h (H-12)**_

\- Je me disais aussi qu'on avait beaucoup trop de chance jusqu'à présent, grommela Adrien.

Ils s'étaient tous réfugiés en urgence à l'intérieur de la maison. Les poteaux de la tonnelle s'étaient effondrés lorsque Marinette elle-même avait failli s'envoler suite à une bourrasque, et la pluie s'écrasait à gros gouttes contre la baie vitrée. Deux mètres plus loin, Marinette s'était laissée tomber de désespoir dans un canapé.

\- J'en reviens pas qu'on ait pensé à vérifier la météo de demain mais pas celle de ce soir, soupira-t-elle en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains. Je suis vraiment trop nulle.

Luka vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et passa doucement un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu as été exceptionnelle, Marinette. Même moi je croyais à peine au fait qu'on y arriverait, mais tu as tellement foncé et redonné du courage à tout le monde… Tu es la personne la plus impressionnante et déterminée que je connaisse. Et puis, après tout, c'est pas si grave. Le principe d'une surprise, c'est qu'elle ne s'attend à rien. Donc on peut juste faire un buffet-petit-déjeuner à l'intérieur demain matin, avec vous tous, et elle sera certainement contente ?

Est-ce que c'était la voix douce ou les paroles réconfortantes de Luka qui avaient donné l'impression de la bercer et de l'apaiser plus que quiconque n'aurait réussi à le faire ? Même sa voix était mélodieuse, elle pouvait presque entendre les notes douces, aigues et légères qu'il aurait jouées pour représenter ce moment, et elle s'autorisa à fermer les yeux deux secondes en rapprochant imperceptiblement sa tête de l'épaule de Luka. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la mélodie qui jouait dans sa tête avait disparu. Seule la pluie qui tombait dehors rompait le silence. Et, devant elle, contre la baie vitrée qui les protégeait des trombes d'eau, une coccinelle escaladait lentement la paroi de verre.

\- Non, Luka, murmura-t-elle. Elle n'aura pas un simple petit-déjeuner, on la fera, ta fête !

\- Mais le temps…

\- On n'a pas vérifié la météo de ce soir, mais on a celle de demain. Et demain, il fait gris, mais il n'y a pas de vent, la tempête sera passée.

Elle vérifia sur son téléphone et confirma :

\- C'est ça, ça devrait s'estomper aux alentours de minuit.

\- Marinette… hasarda doucement Adrien. Tu es consciente qu'aucun de nous n'aura l'autorisation de ses parents de rester traîner ici aussi longtemps ? Pour moi personnellement c'est fichu, mon père viendra me chercher par la peau du cou s'il le faut. Et même si vous êtes un ou deux à pouvoir rester, il faudra plus de monde pour monter la tonnelle ! Luka n'aura pas assez de force tout seul !

Marinette se leva, s'approcha de la baie vitrée et fit monter sur son doigt la coccinelle. Elle la fit slalomer quelques secondes entre ses phalanges avant de répondre :

\- On n'a qu'à demander à Ladybug et Chat Noir ! Eux, ils auront suffisamment de force pour monter une tonnelle à deux.

\- Tu connais leur adresse ? demanda Luka en souriant doucement.

\- Non, mais je connais une rumeur. Sur la façon dont ils font pour toujours être au courant quand on a besoin d'eux dans Paris.

\- C'est vrai ? s'écria Alya. J'avais jamais entendu ça, moi ! Faut que je le raconte sur le Ladyblog ! Ils disent quoi ?

\- Qu'il suffit de souffler ta demande à une coccinelle et de la faire s'envoler, et qu'elle se charge de prévenir Ladybug. Tout simplement.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Adrien. Tu… Tu te payes notre tête, pas vrai ?

\- C'est qu'une rumeur, nota Marinette. Mais au point où on en est… Qu'est-ce qu'on perd à essayer ?

Luka s'était rapproché d'elle et posa délicatement sa main sur celle de Marinette. Elle sentit à peine la coccinelle quitter son doigt pour aller sur celui de Luka, ses yeux s'étant instinctivement fermés sous le contact de la peau douce mais abîmée du guitariste.

\- C'est l'idée la plus improbable que j'ai jamais entendue. Mais quand tu donnes des idées en étant aussi sûre de toi, je ne vois même pas comment je pourrais ne pas te faire confiance. Tu as raison, on n'a rien à perdre.

Luka se rapprocha de la vitre et, au moment où le vent se calmait légèrement, il ouvrit la baie et souffla :

\- S'il te plaît, préviens Ladybug. On a besoin d'un miracle pour monter cette tonnelle dans les temps.

La coccinelle s'envola et Luka referma la vitre.

\- On est d'accord qu'on vient de faire le truc qui a le moins de probabilité de fonctionner ?

\- Si tu n'es pas sûr, suggéra Marinette, tu peux toujours envoyer un logo de coccinelle dans le ciel avec une lampe ! Mais j'ai entendu dire que ça marchait moins bien…

* * *

_**04 septembre – 02h (H-6)**_

\- Eh bien voilà ! déclara Chat Noir. On a fini de la monter, cette tonnelle !

Ladybug vérifia les attaches de la bâche avant de conclure :

\- Effectivement, je crois qu'on est pas mal ! Bien joué !

Leurs poings se heurtèrent rapidement, et ils montèrent s'asseoir sur le toit de la maison des grands-parents de Luka. Ladybug s'installa confortablement à côté de Chat Noir avant de sortir une boite de son sac.

\- Après l'effort, le réconfort promis !

\- Tu sais que je serai venu même si tu ne m'avais pas promis des macarons en échange ? lança Chat Noir. Tes beaux yeux suffisent à me faire déplacer, Lady de mon cœur !

Ladybug laissa échapper un soupir amusé.

\- Si tu ne veux pas de macarons, je les garde !

\- Bah, maintenant qu'ils sont là…

Chat Noir en mangea deux en fermant les yeux pour savourer leur goût.

\- Mon palais m'abuserait-il, ou est-ce que c'est vraiment des macarons de la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng qui fait les meilleurs de Paris ?

\- Ton palais ne te trompe pas, répondit-elle prudemment.

\- D'ailleurs, comment tu as su qu'on avait besoin de nous ici ? Et ne me dis pas que les coccinelles te chuchotent les problèmes des parisiens à l'oreille, je ne te croirais pas !

Ladybug ricana légèrement mais, avant d'avoir pu trouver une explication, Chat Noir reprit :

\- Tu connais Marinette, pas vrai ? Tu l'as rencontrée où ?

Le cerveau de Ladybug s'activa à toute vitesse et elle répondit :

\- Je l'avais croisée une ou deux fois, quand sa copine Alya m'interviewait. Puis, quand la mère de Luka avait été akumatisée et les avait tous enfermés sur son bateau, elle est venue me chercher. Mais… C'est dangereux pour elle de dire qu'elle me connaît, Papillon pourrait s'en prendre à elle… Donc je lui ai soufflé cette histoire de coccinelle pour si elle devait un jour justifier du fait que je sache qu'elle avait besoin de moi.

\- Tu es la plus grande super-héroïne de tous les temps, et tu sympathises avec une adolescente lambda ? T'es vraiment une fille géniale…

\- Eh, toi aussi tu l'avais bien aimée quand vous aviez fait équipe pour neutraliser le Dessinateur ! Avoue qu'elle est adorable…

\- Elle est mignonne, c'est vrai. Mais honnêtement, tu aurais pu trouver mieux que cette histoire de coccinelle qui vient te chercher.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si cette théorie s'applique à tous les super-héros… On sera embêtés le jour où on aura besoin de Carapace ! Paris a le temps d'exploser trois fois d'ici qu'une tortue parvienne à le trouver…

Ladybug resta dubitative quelques secondes devant le sourire en coin de Chat Noir. Puis elle éclata de rire. Est-ce que c'était véritablement pour sa blague, ou juste l'effet du stress et de la fatigue sous lesquels elle était en train de s'effondrer ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Chat Noir rigola doucement pendant sa réaction, et, s'entraînant l'un l'autre, leur fou rire ne s'atténua que lorsqu'ils furent allongés sur le dos sur l'arête du toit, essoufflés et les yeux humides d'avoir trop rigolé.

* * *

_**04 septembre – 07h (H-1)**_

\- J'y crois pas… Tu as vu ça ? La tonnelle… Montée, accrochée, stable…

\- Tu avais demandé un miracle ? sourit Marinette. Il faut croire que Ladybug t'a entendue…

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est elle qui a pu faire ça ?

\- Qui d'autre aurait pu venir monter une tonnelle en pleine nuit juste pour rendre service ? Il faudra dire à Alya que la rumeur des coccinelles à qui on demande de l'aide a l'air d'être vraie…

Luka ne répondit pas, ses yeux écarquillés ne parvenant pas à se détacher de la bâche impeccablement tendue et des tables alignées dessous qui n'attendaient plus que d'être remplies par les plateaux de nourriture. Marinette en profita pour jeter un œil à son reflet dans la baie vitrée. Son anticerne avait l'air suffisamment efficace pour que Luka ne remarque rien.

* * *

_**04 septembre – 08h (Heure H)**_

La voiture de la mère de Mylène s'arrêta devant la maison. Deux ou trois _chuuut_ sortirent des buissons pendant que Juleka descendait en remerciant la mère de son amie de l'avoir ramenée. Mais Mylène et Rose descendirent avec elle en prétextant vouloir au moins dire bonjour à Luka. Elles arrivèrent dans le jardin où Juleka fronça les sourcils en voyant toute l'installation.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- SURPRIIIIIIIIIIISE !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant tous ses amis qui se redressèrent devant elle et Luka s'avança vers elle.

\- Bon anniversaire petite sœur !

Juleka cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de rougir violemment et de secouer la tête.

\- T'es dingue… Vous avez fait… Tout ça ? T'es complètement dingue, c'était pas la peine…

\- Ça en vaut toujours la peine pour toi ! Et je n'étais pas seul, tu peux dire merci à Marinette ! Je n'aurais jamais réussi à tout organiser sans eux !

Juleka secoua à nouveau la tête, semblant ne pas en revenir, mais son sourire s'élargissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Mylène poussa Juleka vers les tables où les verres de jus, les viennoiseries et les chocolats s'alignaient, et Marinette sentit la pression sur ses épaules disparaître lentement. Tout le monde rejoignit Juleka pendant que Luka, Adrien et Ivan montaient sur l'estrade pour jouer la chanson qu'ils avaient préparée la veille.

Marinette s'était appuyée contre un poteau de la tonnelle, savourant la chanson tout en sirotant un verre de jus de fruits. Ayant entendu leurs répétitions la veille, elle fredonna instinctivement le refrain en même temps que Luka.

_Comment te le dire, c'est pour toi, Juleka,_

_Pour ton anniversaire,_

_C'est naturel, c'est pour toi, Juleka,_

_Pour une petite sœur extraordinaire !_

\- Elle est sympa, sa chanson, souffla Tikki à son oreille, mais elle risque de me rester dans la tête.

\- Toutes les chansons de Luka restent dans la tête, approuva Marinette. J'en reviens pas qu'on y soit arrivés… Regarde Juleka, elle est tellement contente !

\- Oui ! Elle attire rarement l'attention en temps normal, ça doit lui faire encore plus plaisir que vous vous soyez mis en quatre pour son anniversaire !

Marinette approuva d'un hochement de tête. Juleka avait l'air sincèrement heureuse, savourant la chanson dont son frère reprenait le couplet suivant à tue-tête, sa main fermée sur la part de brioche que Rose lui avait mise dans la main.

\- Elle le mérite, confirma Marinette. Et elle a de la chance d'avoir Luka auprès d'elle.

Tikki acquiesça et mordit à pleines dents dans le cookie que Marinette venait de lui glisser discrètement. Quelques instants après, Luka descendit de l'estrade et rejoignit Marinette.

\- C'était une super chanson, le félicita Marinette. Tu t'es surpassé.

\- C'est toi qui t'es surpassée, Marinette. Je… J'aurais juste rien pu faire sans toi.

\- Tu en as fait pas mal aussi ! assura-t-elle. Juleka est aux anges et c'est le principal. Ça me fait plaisir de la voir aussi heureuse.

Luka la regarda quelques secondes d'un regard doux mais insondable et elle finit par demander :

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, souffla Luka. Ta capacité à être heureuse parce que les autres sont heureux m'impressionnera toujours. T'es adorable. Et tu as géré.

Marinette avait rougi sous le compliment mais elle reprit rapidement :

\- On a géré.

Instinctivement, elle leva son bras vers lui et le sourire de Luka s'élargit quand leurs deux poings se heurtèrent.

\- Bien joué !

* * *

**_Et voilà pour cet OS._**

**_Le bout de refrain chanté par Luka est inspiré de la chanson "Pour les hommes" du dessin animé Vaiana. A la base, j'avais émis l'espoir d'écrire la chanson complète mais... J'avais clairement plus assez de temps T_T_**

**_Milou, j'espère que ça t'a plu, je ne sais moi-même pas trop quoi en penser... Disons que j'ai donné tout ce que j'avais par rapport au temps que j'avais, mais... Bah je sais que j'aurais pu faire mieux avec un peu plus de temps, que Luka est le perso que je gère le moins bien de tout le fandom, et que j'ai cramé pas mal de neurones pour faire un truc lisible dans les temps, donc j'espère quand même que ça t'a plu ? Et si c'est pas le cas, je t'en referai un mieux écrit et mieux préparé, promis ! Encore bon anniversaire en tout cas, plein de bisous !_**

**_Et si d'autres lecteurs se sont aventurés là aussi, j'espère également que ça vous a plu ! _**


End file.
